Phantom Memory
by Nekomachii
Summary: She suppressed her memories of the two years, but when she meets a phantom of the past, those memories begin to resurface. But not in the way she would have hoped for.


**Authors Note: **I'm the worst ;3; I'm sorry guys! I've been super busy and distracted with work lately so I haven't been able to update much, but once I get the chance, I'm hoping before Monday, I'll work on the next chapter for my Bard story. But in the meantime, here's a little something I came up with after obsessing over SAO season 2.  
**WARNING:** It will contain A LOT of smut(if I decide to make it more than a one shot) what with the idea I had for it. And I'm sorry if Death Gun seems a little OOC. I have not read the light novels, and am only caught up with the current episodes that are out.

* * *

Some part of her subconscious pulled the girl from deep slumber, waking her slowly. Her senses came around after a few moments and she opened her eyes. She was met with the blackness of her bedroom, guessing it was still the middle of the night, bordering in between night and day.

Eyebrows knitting together, she began to question what she was doing up at this time. On normal days, she'd sleep through the night without waking once. She was a heavy sleeper so for her to just wake up without any given initiative..

There was something hanging in the air though, something she couldn't quite put her finger upon. The house was quiet, and being someone who lived alone, she'd be worried if it wasn't anything but.

Scanning the bedroom once over, she couldn't quite make much out through the darkness. She could see the faint green light from her AmuSphere sitting on her night table; A dim glow from the nightlight in the hallway permeated the bedroom, giving her at least a little light to work with.

Propping herself up onto her elbows, she rolled herself over onto her side and reached up to her light on her desk above her.

It was in that moment that her entire body froze, her blood running cold when her gaze landed on the dark figure standing in the corner of her bedroom.

The red eyes broke through the darkness, emitting a terrifying air around the stranger.  
But it wasn't just any stranger. Those eyes stirred something in the pit of her mind, the familiar glow that she had seen before..but not in the real world.

Maki barely had a moment to react, throwing herself back as he suddenly lunged at her, quickly closing the space between himself and the bed. A scream was about to rip from her through when his hand clamped down on her mouth, muffling her cries as she was shoved back down onto her bed, his other free arm restraining her flailing arms.

Something cold was pressed against her midriff suddenly, causing her to tense up slightly. "Scream and you wont live to see the sunlight." His threat hung in the air, his voice came out in a heavy marred tone, muffled by the mask he was wearing, but something stirred in the back of her mind. She knew that voice...it dredged up memories of the past. Memories she'd rather soon have forgotten.

Maki felt the chills run down her spine as he spoke, the tears pricking her eyes as she stared fearfully up at him.

The red eyes bored into her own, the memories wanting to resurface but her will held them back.  
He withdrew slightly, the dim light reflecting off his mask as her eyes widened in realization. Her suspicion's were confirmed. "You're.."

A twisted grin stretched across his face behind the mask, watching the fear that etched itself across her face, and enjoying every moment of it. That same fear that edged him on. "I needed a taste.." He leaned down closer to her, brushing his thumb across her lips as she tried to withdraw from his touch. "Before I killed you. Finally."

Maki barely had a chance to react when his hands moved swiftly, pulling out a piece of cloth from his cloak as he tied it around her head, cutting off her vision. She grasped for his arms, which he quickly pinned down above her head.

She was about to scream for help when she felt the prick of a needle against her skin, causing her to flinch away from the sharp object.

"Scream and die." He warned her.

She noted that his voice suddenly held a different tone than before, that it was much more clearer. Swallowing hard, she closed her mouth. Though she struggled against his hands, they were quickly tied to the headboard above her head, his strength far outweighing her own.

She felt him still after a moment, the time seeming to stretch on as her heart raced in her chest. What was HE doing here? What did he even want with her? She had heard of him, seen him even..

_Death Gun. _

But why was he coming after her? From the rumors she heard, he only targeted strong players. Such as Zexceed and Tarako. So why her? Her character wasn't even strong enough to get through the preliminaries of BoB.

Her questions went unanswered when she felt his hand push up the base of her shirt, letting out a startled sound as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. The panic hit her once again. "No. No stop! Please!" She begged, tugging at her wrists but to no avail. He made no sound, ignoring her protests as his hand moved farther up her stomach, his fingertips brushing against her skin.

His eyes took in her entire form, watching as she wriggled beneath him, the panic on her face as she tried to fight against him. It only fueled him further.

When he seemed to tire of her wiggling, he grabbed her waist in a rough grip, tugging her straight before he straddled her waist, keeping her situated that way without being able to wriggle around too much.

Tears rolled down her cheeks from behind the blindfold, the cloth soaking in the liquid, biting back her screams that threatened to rip out, knowing she'd be shot if she were. She didn't want to take any chances with him, he'd already killed two people...he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

The helplessness washed over her, there wasn't anyway she was getting out of this situation..not unless she obeyed and let him do as he pleased. She shut her eyes tightly, clenching her fists. She felt disgusted with herself..but if it meant getting herself out of this situation..

Her eyes flew wide though as she felt his hand cup her breast, her breath hitching in her throat. There was a pause before she heard a quiet chuckle escape his lips.

"You like this." He observed, his voice taunting as he leaned down closer to her, the grin never leaving his face as his tongue slithered out of his mouth, flicking against the skin on her neck. He felt her body tense up beneath him, curiosity flowing through him by this point. She had stopped struggling against his actions, he wondered just how far he could take this.

He stilled momentarily, watching her expression contort in fear. His self restraint hung in the balance, watching her, his brown eyes scanned her face. No..not yet.

He hummed quietly in amusement, his dark hair falling in front of his face as he watched her. "You're a big talker, Mitsuru." He taunted her with her online game, sitting up a bit more as he peered down at her, watching as she writhed beneath him.  
"But your body knows what it wants."

"No I-!" She gasped as she felt his wet tongue flick against her neck, cutting her off mid sentence, ripples rushing through her body at his actions. His hands groped her breasts, though not pressing past her bra. Feelings rushed through her that she shouldn't be feeling. She couldn't concentrate on her thoughts though as she felt his warm breath on her skin, his teeth dragging across and leaving goosebumps.

Once he felt that he pushed far enough, he leaned up from his assault on her neck, he roughly grabbed her chin, stealing a kiss from her lips, taking her by surprise as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, dominating the girl beneath him.  
She tasted sweeter than he had expected. She had a sharp mouth on her, and fought against him, standing her ground. Though he doubted she remembered that anymore..it seemed she had suppressed those memories.

His fingers ran down her body, feeling the sense of possession that filled him from somewhere deep inside him. His eyes glanced up at her face, fighting that pleasure that wanted to break through the fear. He knew at that moment, that she solely would be his prey. He'd leave her with nothing but a memory each time, but every log in he'd force her to face every facet of him. Until nothing but him was left within her.


End file.
